Everything Burns
by FireyDragoness
Summary: Here is a Break up story to the song everything burns by Ben Moody FT Anastacia. What happens to Sere when he breaks her heart for her safety?


**Hey im moving this one to! ill bring over some more after my holiday! enijoy, its slightly editted!**

**ODisclaimer I don't own sailor moon or linkin parks song so don't sue me coz I aint got notin to me name. hope y'all like It, it was certainly fun to write**.

Enjoy ok this is better than the other one shot I have gone over it millions of times and I asked givemeurcash to check it and she said it was good. Read and review, it isnt difficult ok. Ciao guys and I look forwards to those reviews.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)_

He did it again the second time, I have no idea why just the words he said to me, "'I don't love you any more sere, I am sorry."

He'd walked away after that leaving me with memories of the good times, the time he had loved me time we had been so happy. Now I hated myself, it was something to do with me I knew it it was always something to do with me.  
I spend everyday in what I once could have said to be my warm room now it only echoed with shared times with him, my first kiss was in here, my first tie was on my bed while my parents were out. He was my first everything…and my last.

I am Serena Tsukino and he…he is the one I love, Darien Chiba.

My friends think I am ill and really I am, the sky no longer shines with happiness but cries along with me… I don't leave the room not even to eat. I suspect I have lost wieght over the last week or so since it happened. I don't blame him actually but here I go again. I look to my chest of drawers on top is a blood stained dager, I had used it many times in the past week and I was thinking about using it again but I refused to give into the urge I refused point blank and it was enough for me.

Flashback

**_Serena walked down the road her hand in his. But she could feel something was wrong he was quiet and distant. She stopped, "Is something wrong?"_**

**_"Well, actually..." He repliedshe knew something was going on. _**

**_"What is it, Dare?" _**

**_"Well, um, we need to break up, I'm sorry Sere, but it's for your own good..." Serena nodded and turned._**

**_"If that is what you want love." Her voice an empty void as she turned away from him, she mutted a good bye and walked away._**

End Flash back

This I could have once called safe, I am no longer safe I am no longer me, the happy go lucky person they all left when my dreams of love, future and anything else associated with my love, they all broke…

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

My communicator calls as I sit there and knowing I cant forske my duties I get up and escaped out the window. Transforming I notice the usually tight skin fuku nolonger fits perfectly its baggy nd it looks wrong. Damkn they are going to notice something!

Running to the battleground I see the youma, a green ugly thing that stood on one leg and its body like a eyeball. Sighing I try to catch my breath. Throwing an attack at it I feel a dizzy spell hit me making me confused, alone. No body was there to catch me any more and so I fell again more physically than mentally this time but just hitting the ground shattered me, scraps ran up my legs bleeding freely from the thinned blood.

He could feel him there watching me looking at me, knoing this I was determined to not fail, walking weakly upto the youma I atacked it as my attack hit the youma managed to hit me with an unknown attack sending reeling into a near by tree, knocking me out. Watching from beside my body I knew I wasn't dead.

The scouts ran to me crying scared they had lost me, this was when he exited from his hiding place, slightly concerned. I could feel my body being lifted by Lita and they walked quickly towards our usual medical center, the arcade. Darien followed. It had chosen me again, why?

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Waking up I flew into my body knowing I was fighting the urge to go back there, the rain still hounded the windows, screaming I released the anger, frustration and hurt as I watched Darien stare at my worried, "go away Chiba you have no business here, you gave that up when ou gaveup your love for me. In fact I am glad I was at a point that I no longer loved you anymore either you made it easier for me. Now leave!"

"fine odango attama, but maybe I should have told you the truth." Knowing he was going to break me more I dismissed him with a flick of my hand and he left desirited and sad. I need to break this, I was going to tonight, "give me some food!"

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

Scoffing the given food I pilled the weeks food in in half an hour and already felt better, I breathed as I felt Darien outside, why I was so confused byhis actions, maybe I should have heard him out earlier but I could still have a chance I had half a day to go yet.

But then the harshness of my words hit me, I hated myself more at that point I cried and hurt and it wouldn't go away nothing would make this leave my soul.

I looked at the scouts and asked for a knife. Lita passed one to me with out knowing my intentions before the could do anything a sliced down my arm feeling the feeling leave for a second replaced by a greater pain, something I revelled in. appaled the knife was immediately snatched from me and my arm was bandaged but not before I was scolded for all the scabs over my arms.

I had had no options what else was I to do…

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I was now at fault and getting up and scaring them all I walked to the door, spotting a pen I noticed a whiteboard.

'I WAS WRONG, BLAME ME, I NEED HIM SO VERY DESPERATELY HE TRIED GO HE TRIED TO SOLVE WHAT HE HAD BROKEN. I AM THE ONE AT FAULT'

Leaving it for my friends to read I walked out the door. Refusing to fight anything but youmas from this day on. This was going to end now, I was ending it. Spotting him outside I walked up to him ready to talk.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

I didn't know what to fight for anymore but I had a vague Idea I had given up but not anymore I was going to fight to get him back, he wasn't going to stop me. I was coming back from the confusion and I could see almost clearly again, I knew from now on I would be different harder more willing…but to break this I heard him out… the dream of the marridge the death, the fear. Hearing it I ended it all with one earth shattering kiss on his lips. It was so that I could feel the ground shake and the sky clear it was like the weather was attuned to my emotions, a good reminder to always stay happy and let things happen. But I knew this would never happen again. I broke whatever death habit I got myself into and smiled as I ended the break.the night sky was now here sped up by some unknown forces I thanked them. And pray they will always hear me as he does now.


End file.
